Cryogenic pumps are typically used in industrial plants for example, in plant for the separation or liquefaction of industrial gases. Cryogenic liquefied gases are becoming increasingly widely used. For example, liquefied natural gas (LNG) is now being used as an automotive fuel, particularly for heavy goods vehicles (HGVs). Piston pumps have been developed in order to transfer the LNG from a storage vessel on board the vehicle to the vehicle's engine. Such pumps need to be quite compact, easy to maintain and to produce vaporized LNG at a high pressure (typically 300 bar).
An example of a cryogenic pump suitable for use with LNG on an HGV is given in U.S. Pat. No. 7,293,418.